


Many Happy Returns

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Surprises, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: In which Kageyama bakes a ton of cookies and Tsukishima can't listen to himself and wait.





	

College life, as aggravating and utterly bone breaking as it can be, sometimes rewards one. Like this year, as Tsukishima gets to go home earlier. No more classes, no more assignments ,the last exam passed and not to be thought of any more.

That little bit of gained freedom came quite unexpected, seeing how his professors liked to keep them until the last day on schedule.

Sitting on the last train that is somehow empty – oh, right, it's the middle of the week, how about that – gazing outside the window, mind wandering as the scenery changes before the sun sets and he manages even a little nap for about half an hour.

He only told his brother about his early coming home.

There are a few people he would like to surprise if Akiteru doesn't run his mouth on accident and in his giddiness.

His brother is the one to pick him up from the train station, all happy and jumpy to see him – it's been about six months since they've seen each other.

“Welcome back!” He says, giving him a hug, squeezing the air out his lungs. “It's so good to see you!”

He moves back to take a good look at him. His hair had grown a little bit out, the glasses Tobio had given him for his birthday were great, and the running around for classes kept him in shape. Well that and the little bit of volleyball he's doing with Tobio when no one else has the time to. His look falls on a little gift in Kei's hands, neatly wrapped up in a dinosaur printed wrapping paper.

“You wanna surprise someone?” Akiteru asks, wiggling his brow with a sly look.

“Maybe.” Kei says, offering him a small quirk of his lip but Akiteru can tell he's a bit embarrassed with how the tips of his ears gained a bit colour.

“Not today, though, I was planning to surprise him for his birthday so if you can, keep me a secret.”

“Of course! You might tell that Yamaguchi, too, because he keeps hanging at our place and Kageyama's helping out his dad at home. He managed to get an early flight home.” Akiteru says as he grabs a travel bag and starts walking towards the exit.

“That's great.”

“By the way, mum's been baking your favourite for the last week so you have a whole strawberry short cake for yourself because we can't look at it any more.” The older Tsukishima laughs.

“Thanks.”

“So how was your trip?”

“Good. There wasn't much of a crowd. I managed to take a nap.”

“Nice.”

The ride home was a comfortable one, with Akiteru filling him in on the newest info he didn't hear about from the last two weeks.

“Aw, man, you should really stop telling me stuff because I can't lie for shit, pardon my language.” Akiteru says as he takes a turn. “Kageyama asked if I knew when you're coming home and thankfully that was over the phone. He sounded really bummed out when I said I had no idea if you were even coming home before Christmas.”

“...why are you talking to my boyfriend over the phone?”

“Really? That's what you're asking me? After all this time? You wound me.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Fine, you possessive little nerd, he called to ask about some recipe or the other so I answered. Happy?” He laughs, ruffling Kei's hair affectionately.

“...Let's say I believe you.”

“Just marry him already then...” Akiteru pouts with a playful wink, earning himself another embarrassed pointed look.

“Say, why am I the one getting questioned, that Sakusa guy has been hanging around for a few days now by Kageyama's, what gives?”

“...he's a watch dog, I can't take his majesty's pet away.”

“...oh. Well, that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“The fact that he goes around carrying everything for Kageyama... He sneezed once and the guy was there with a handkerchief and a glass of warm milk and honey. Where he popped out I have no clue but it was funny.”

“What is their relationship, for real?”

“It's...complicated.”

“...uuuh-”

“Yes, I know what it sounds like.” Kei says, jabbing his brother lightly in the ribs.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Akiteru winks, clearly amused.

“Please stop talking.” Kei laughs as they finally park into the drive way.

“Okay, so the general plan is to let me, an awful liar, make sure your boyfriend doesn't get wind of you being here for a whole day and you'll make sure Yamaguchi stays quiet along with that watch dog or something, did I get that right?”

“That's the plan.”

“Okay, then, Welcome home, little brother. Glad you could make it.”

“Thanks, it's good to be home for once.”

“How long are you staying?”

“Three weeks.”

“Awesome. I have a few places we could visit if you're up for it.”

“Sure, Akiteru, I'd be more than happy to.”

“Great, now let's get you smuggled it.”

That was a feat considering Akiteru had to also inform the rest of the house and steal Yamaguchi's phone so he doesn't call Kageyama on the spot before they tell them about the plan.

“You sly dog.” Yamaguchi grins wide at his best friend, sitting on the pillow in Kei's room. “Though that's a bit underhanded given that you haven't seen him in two months now.”

“I know, but I think it's going to be worth it.” Kei says, relaxing in his chair.

“You got him that thing he mentioned once in passing he kinda found neat?” Yamaguchi teases as he spots the wrapped up gift.

“Since when do I pay that much attention?”

“You picked up a trait or two over time.” Yamaguchi sing songs.

“...uh-uh.”

“So what did you get him?”

“...that thing he mentioned once in passing he found neat.” Kei says, getting a pillow in his face.

“Hey, hey, mind the glasses, please.”

“Right, they're a gift from Kageyama dearest.”

“...shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

_He wasn't sorry._

 

He spent the next day helping around in the house and pretending he was neck deep in college work when he got a call from Kageyama. Everyone stopped making a racket the moment he picked up the phone, trying not to burst out laughing at Kei's attempt to sound annoyed which wasn't that difficult for him but it was hilarious nonetheless to hear him complain about books and schedules while decorating the tree and with Akiteru trying to put a Santa hat on his head while Yamaguchi's mimicking him behind his back. Though he did feel bad about straight out lying to him about tomorrow. He could hear the slight disappointment in his voice but he didn't say a word about it. Always so understanding.

Kei was a terrible boyfriend.

But, he really hoped to redeem himself tomorrow for this.

Stupid little lie.

Lest that ever watchful senpai of his decides to bite him in the ass.

For obvious reasons.

“If you put that hat on my head, you're dead.” He says, getting back to decorating the branch in front of him.

“Aww, you're no fun.” The older brother pouts, putting the hat on himself.

“Say, Tsukki, how do you plan on getting there without being spotted?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Oh, I took care of it.”

“Nice.”

Who knew Sakusa could play along so well? Maybe that guy wasn't so bad after all...you know, when he's not being an ass.

Speaking of whom, said Sakusa was busy standing in the kitchen, glaring at the oven, the potential cause of injuries while attempting to assist Tobio with the cookies but he was a lost cause in those matters so he was on stand by with everything else.

“What do you think of these?” Tobio asks as he brings forth a tray of small cookies with a distinctive scent about them.

He takes one from the tray, takes a bite, munches a bit on it before giving a final verdict.

“They're much better than the last series.” He says. “Not dry.”

“Thanks.” Tobio smiles as he puts that one aside. “I'm done with experimenting with these.”

“Want me to help pack them up?” Sakusa offers.

“...yeah, thank you.” The younger says, taking off the apron and putting it on the side, sighing a bit.

“What's eating at you?”

“...nothing much...just been a hectic week.”

“You sure?”

“...yeah. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I don't mind your company, but don't you have your team to be with?”

“I've been going on their nerves for the last month about this visit – my captain would kill me if I returned now.” That and his team mates kicked him out his room to get his ass moving and socialise. With the approval of his parents. Traitors, all of them.

“...are you in trouble?” Tobio blinks.

“No.” He snorts, packing up a handful of biscuits into cellophane.

“Okay. Want some milk?” He offers, opening the fridge.

“I'd love some.” Sakusa smiles.

Half an hour later, a loud crash comes from the living room, claiming their attention.

“I'm fine!” Tobio's father shouts out. “...though, we might need a new tree...”

“It's okay, dad.” Tobio says. “We got time to get one.”

“...why am I so clumsy...” The man groans and walks in covered in Christmas lights and some branches. Then he notices the cookies. “So which one's are mine?”

“As far as I'm concerned, all of them.” Tobio says, looking at the huge pile scattered on the counters. “Don't touch those by the sink, they're awful.”

“Noted.” The man says, getting rid of the excess decorations in the process. “What else do we have to get ready?”

“I'm going to check on the tree, if you don't mind.” Sakusa says as he moves out the kitchen, relieved to get some cooler air into his lungs.

“The food is almost done, nothing to do except shove it in the oven in time and I believe we're all set with the sweets.”

“These are pretty good, son. You're improving.” The man says, more than happy to not lose a tooth. Not that he did, but it came real close the last time Tobio experimented with sweets and he forgot to ask beforehand if it was safe to eat.

“Thanks, dad.”

“You look tired, why don't you go take a nap? You've been baking these for two days now.”

“...really?”

“Yes. Go on. Take a nap before you crash.”

“But-”

“I promise I won't bring the house down. Your friend here will make sure of that.”

“Mr Kageyama, I think we can salvage the tree if you're wiling to push it in the corner.” Sakusa says as he returns.

“Oh, great. I'm saved.”

“Say, Tobio, do you need help with the kitchen?” Sakusa asks.

“Nah, I'm fine. I'll just wrap it up and go to bed.”

“Okay, because I need to go – our libero is celebrating a passed exam that he failed some three times before.”

Half the cookies were packed and he really hated himself for abandoning him halfway.

“That's great. Greet them from me.”

“Will do. If you need anything, just call.”

“Sure. Thank you for your help today.”

“You are very welcome.”

“I'll drive you to the station, if you're willing to wait five minutes.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, please, don't mention it.” The older man says, getting up from the counter. “...has anyone seen my keys?”

“Top shelf next to the door.” Tobio says, sweeping the cookies into plastics and small bags. Some for Hinata and his folks, some for Yamaguchi's, Tanaka's, everyone from the volleyball team back in Karasuno, to keep it short and some for the few colleagues he's met so far, some old senpai's... Leaves plenty of goods for his dad either way.

Not to forget the special batch for Kei and his family.

Also, Sakusa and his team.

...good thing he baked stuff for two days. Might just as well get rid off the failed batch before that ends up by accident in someone's bag.

“We're off!”

“See you around!”

“You too, have a safe trip.”

Some quick cleaning done, horrible cookies out of the way, the good ones all packed up and ready and he's ready to take his dad's advice and go shut an eye.

He had no idea how much he needed a breath of cooler air until he stepped into his room. Spice free and mild temperature, it was a welcome change. His dad was right, he spent too much time in the kitchen.

Trying to bake some cookies he could give Kei but that went a bit down the drain, seeing how he had no idea as to when he might even see him and...

...yeah, well, he missed him a lot.

Calls and texts were nice but could only do so much to elevate the separation. Not that either could do much about it – Kei had tough classes and he had volleyball matches to attend beside his classes and it really sucks when all of those fell just right to leave them with two months of short calls and long texts. He managed to wiggle out of his early but his dad came home, too, and he just couldn't leave him alone, that would be just – no. He kind of hoped Kei would also get off earlier from his classes. Alas, no such luck.

That sucked majorly.

There was always New Year's, though... He could make the most of that one...

_Fuck you, college life._

 

A light tapping on his bedroom window brought him back to life. He didn't even realise he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes, feeling like someone hit him with a shovel. Damn nap time. Was it raining outside? At this temperature? What?

The light tapping on his window proved to be everything but the rain, seeing that the sound was caused by fingers rhythmically dancing across the glass, making Tobio rub his eyes because, no, it couldn't be him, no way-

“What the heck?” He asks, fighting a futile battle with himself as not to grin that jaw splitting grin as Kei climbs through the window, all snowed in and with a red nose from the cold.

“Don't ask.” Kei mutters, taking off his scarf and hat, grateful for the warmth.

“Weren't you stuck with studies?” Tobio asks, brow raised, taking the damp pieces of clothing and putting them near the heater.

“Yeah, well...I might have lied about that.” Kei confesses, taking off his jacket. “But then I screwed myself over and couldn't wait for tomorrow.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Let's face it, I'm not that spontaneous, my King, that is more your department.” Kei says, placing the jacket on the first available chair before reaching out and pulling Tobio close.

“I don't know...” Tobio teases, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Climbing all the way up to my window in this weather is pretty courageous _and_ spontaneous.”

“Oh, the things I do for you...” The taller of the two smirks.

“Mhm...” Tobio offers a small smile of his own, burying his face into Kei's shoulder.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence. It's definitely been too long. Tobio could fall asleep like this, easily. Never mind that Kei felt like a block of ice. That's easily taken care of.

“...I really missed you.” The younger mutters into his shoulder.

“I've missed you, too.” Kei says, lifting his chin up.

He leans in, placing a soft sweet peck against his lips.

“Your nose is still cold.” Tobio says as they pull apart.

“I know.” Kei grins and nuzzles his cold nose against his neck, making him laugh. “Good thing I have you to help me out.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Tobio sticks his tongue out at him. “Come downstairs, it's not that warm up here.”

“...I'm warm enough with you.”

“Sweet talking won't save you from lying to me.”

“I figured, so I came prepared.”

“Oh? Did you?”

“Yeah.”

The skeptical look in those blue eyes told Kei he wasn't all that convinced. His majesty was forgiving but this one was a deeper offence.

“Though, you'll going to have to wait until tomorrow.” Yep, he was still an ass.

“...fine. Now come down with me, I have something for you, too.”

Yeah, that sounded  _so wrong_ in his ears now, but better not push his luck. Not now at least. He'll keep the  _going down_ in mind though. Never know when he might use it.

“...how many did you even bake?” Kei asks as he enters the kitchen, seeing a pile of neatly packed cookies.

“Didn't count. Just went with it.” Tobio shrugs.

“...you alone?”

“Dad offered to drive Sakusa-senapi to the train station. He'll be back soon.”

“I see.”

“Here you go.” Tobio says, getting the cookies. “They're safe.”

“Why thank you.” Kei takes one from the bag. It really _was_ good. “Is this-”

“...yeah, I put strawberry jelly in it.” The setter says. “And didn't over-bake them.”

“They're great.”

“Tea?”

“Yes, please.”

 

They moved to the living room with the tree carefully pushed into a corner, with tiny branches all over the floor around it and the lights half untangled near it. Kei did raise an eyebrow at it but remained silent on it, figuring it had a story of it's own. Not that it mattered at the moment – he had a half asleep boyfriend he had been neglecting (not really but ye) for two months and then attempted to lie to making himself comfy on the couch and demanding his presence if that look was any indication for it.

He actually dozed off five minutes later as Kei laid down first and pulled him on top to make himself comfortable. Add the fluffy blanket and the fact that it was pretty late now that Kei actually bothers to look at the clock.

…

Good thing Sakusa decided to go home or wherever he went because he's really not in the mood to be listening to his scandalised rant.

Midnight hit lazily as Kei somehow wriggled the gift from him hoodie without waking Tobio up, who was more than comfortably sprawled on top of him, covered with the blanket and adorably frowning even in his sleep. Now Kei knows how he feels in the morning when Kei wraps himself around him and he needs to move. Not that he complains for being his pillow. He'll gladly be his pillow any time of the day.

But, a promise is a promise.

“ _...what time is it?_ ” He hears him mumble, not opening his eyes.

“Time for your present, King.”

“ _...dun wanna. Got you._ ”

“As flattering as that is, I'd really appreciate it if you'd take a look.”

“ _...give me a minute._ ”

“As you wish.”

Seeing him all puffy cheeked and sleepy was a sight to behold, but he had other plans for now.

“Many happy returns.” Kei says as he places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you...” Tobio yawns, covering his mouth.

Kei hands over the gift and the wrapping brings out a small smile on his lips. He wasn't nervous when he bought it but now he swore Tobio could hear his heart trying to break out his ribcage.

He watches in silence as Tobio unwraps the paper, raising a brow at the box.

It was one of those boxes where people put medals in it and that puzzled him. They've won their games back then, Tobio had a college tournament starting next semester so this went a little bit over his head.

He still opened it, immediately covering his face upon glancing inside, trying to cover his blush but that failed in epic proportions.

 

“...I believe I promised you something back before our last game in Karasuno...” Kei starts, picking up the box, taking out the ring from it. “...We went to different colleges then and that somehow spoiled my plans...”

“...Kei...”

“...but I won't let that be a hindrance...” He says, taking his hand.

“...you...I...”

 

“ _Kageyama Tobio”, he begins, sliding the ring on his finger, “will you do me the honour and call me yours?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I PASSED THE EXAM I IS ALIVE ALSO YURI ON ICE KILLED ME


End file.
